


It's Your Turn

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid decides it’s time for Garcia and Morgan to get nicknames of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Just based on a post I made on my blog because it got a pretty nice response. Don't forget if you ever wanna send me a request/prompt, just send me a message on my blog (korrmin.tumblr.com) or just comment!

Reid dropped the bag of food on the table with a gentle thud, gaining the attention of the agents sitting around the table. It was late and everyone had stayed a few extra hours to help each other finish their reports. Reid had just finished getting some food for the group from a restaurant nearby. 

“I could literally kiss you,” JJ sighed sleepily, rummaging through the bag. 

He smiled at the comment and sat down, the chair creaking under his weight. It continued like that for a few minutes; everyone quietly enjoying their food while simultaneously working on the report they’d been given until the silence was suddenly disturbed by Reid.

“I was thinking...“ he started with a curious tilt of his head, and a few agents laughed because when  _wasn’t_ he thinking? “Morgan and Garcia have given us all nicknames but we haven’t really given them any, have we?”

 JJ pursed her lips, realizing he had a point. 

“You can’t force a nickname, kid,” Morgan replied, waving his hand dismissively. 

Garcia flashed a toothy smile. “I think I like where this is going.”

Reid cleared his throat, ignoring the amused look Hotch was giving him. If  _he_ was listening in, the idea was obviously entertaining. “So a few days ago I came up with a nickname for - “ he glanced at Morgan then Garcia “ - both of you.”

“Let us hear ‘em,” Garcia replied, smiling widening. “I’m sure a genius like you had to have come up with something good.”

He nodded timidly, somewhat regretting bringing up the idea when he noticed everyone was looking at him expectantly. “Well, for you,” he started, gesturing at Garcia, who was nearly vibrating in her chair with excitement, “I thought maybe sunshine because you’re so cheery and you have blond hair.”

When nobody replied, he flushed. “I mean, if you don’t like it - “

Before he could finish his thought, Garcia was pouncing him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed tightly just as everyone began laughing - a beautiful sound, he realized. “It’s great, I love it!”

Once she had calmed down, Morgan piped up. “And me?”

Despite his earlier comment about not forcing nicknames, he was obviously overwhelmed with curiosity after hearing what he’d picked out for Garcia. He almost looked nervous.

Reid gave a smile as he said “Der-Bear.” He was confident Morgan would like it, considering he’d found similar nicknames were used a lot after researching the origin and overall purpose of nicknames. “Because you’re strong and kinda - “ he paused “ - brash.”

He immediately noticed the change in Morgan’s posture; he went stiff and merely stared at him with a blank expression. If not for his dark skin, Reid might’ve also noticed the redness flushed across his cheeks.

Then all at once the team busted out in laughter; full and hearty laughter.

Even Hotch was snickering, which was definitely unusual.

Embarrassed, Reid looked around at the other agents. “I don’t get it. Doesn’t it fit him?” he inquired with a slight pout, not at all understanding why everyone would be laughing at him. He’d done a lot of research before deciding on Morgan’s nickname - even more than he’d done with Garcia’s.

“No, baby,” Garcia started, gently slapping his back. “It’s great... really.”

Morgan cleared his throat, gaining the young doctor’s attention. 

“Do you not like it?” Reid pushed, feeling dejected at the possibility. But he’d always liked pretty boy (secretly, of course, he couldn’t give Morgan the satisfaction of knowing he was fond of the nickname) so he’d wanted to give Morgan a nickname he would like just as much. “I can think of something different - “ he was already rummaging through his bag for a notebook and pen where he could jot down more possibilities. 

Morgan reached out, softly touching his hand. Reid abruptly released his bag, ignoring the satchel when it rolled out of his lap and fell back on the floor with a resounding thud. 

“Reid,” he spoke, lips twitching upward in a smile, “I like it.”

He was still confused about why everyone was snickering but he decided he could question them later and returned the smile, his hand heating up under Morgan’s. “Oh. Cool.”


End file.
